Miss Liberty
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: It's time for the annual Condor Studios Miss Liberty pageant. Chad is a judge, and Sonny is a contestant. Will Sonny win? Will Chad ask Sonny to the annual dance? Why am I asking these questions? R&R! One-shot


**A/N: Here is my newest story, "Miss Liberty." Summary: It's time for the annual "Miss Liberty Pageant" at Condor Studios; Chad is a judge, Sonny is a contestant, what will happen? Will Chad ask Sonny to the annual post-pageant dance? **

Sonny was as happy as can be. She was going to be a contestant in the annual Condor Studios Miss Liberty pageant, and today was the day. The pageant started in one hour, and she had to make sure she looked her best, and was her best. Her talent was going to be singing an original song. Currently, she was wearing a sky blue sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, red and white flats, and she had her hair up in a ponytail with clip on red, white and blue streaks. She certainly looked festive, and she felt festive. _I can't wait for the pageant, _she thought. She was applying her red lipstick when Tawni dramatically opened her dressing curtains to reveal she was wearing a red, white and blue dress that flowed to her ankles and a matching tiara. Yes, Tawni was competing in the pageant too.

"Nice dress, Tawni," Sonny commented.

"Thanks. You too," Tawni said as she twirled around.

"Aw, really Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"Not really. I was being sarcastic," she said. Sonny just nodded and went back to applying her makeup. Sonny didn't care that Tawni said that. She was used to it. About 5 minutes to show time they were backstage to put the finishing touches on their outfits and rehearsing their talents.

"Okay, girls. It's time for the pageant, so do your best," the host said. The host was Mr. Condor (no big surprise). They walked on stage, and music started playing. "Okay, it's time for the annual Condor Studios Miss Liberty Pageant. Our contestants today are from every show on the lot. First, from _So Random,_ we have Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe. From _Mackenzie Falls,_ we have Portlyn Di Vinci, and from _Hoosier Girl,_ we have Martha McClellan. Now let's introduce the judges. We have from _So Random,_ Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell, and from_ Mackenzie Falls, _we have Chad Dylan Cooper," he announced. Sonny jaw dropped as she realized that Chad was a judge. They started the pageant with the talent section, and Sonny wasn't too worried about the competition. Tawni sang a song by Paramore, Portlyn did baton twirling, and Martha had done hip hop dancing. Finally, it was her turn to get on stage.

"Hi, everyone. I'm going to be singing an original song, so I hope you like it," she said. Chad looked as if he was about to burst into laughter. She got out her acoustic guitar and started playing.

_Before I fall, too fast_

_ Kiss me quick_

_ But make it last_

_ So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_ When you say goodbye_

_ Keep it sweet_

_ Keep it slow_

_ Let the future pass_

_ And don't let go_

_ But tonight I could fall too soon _

_ Under this beautiful moonlight_

_ But you're so hypnotizing_

_ You've got me laughing while I sing_

_ You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_ And I can see this unraveling_

_ Your love is where I falling_

_ But please don't catch me_

_ See this heart_

_ Won't settle down_

_ Like a child running scared from a clown_

_ I'm terrified of what you do_

_ My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_ Run far away_

_ So I can breathe_

_ Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_ I can't set my hopes too high _

_ 'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_ But you're so hypnotizing_

_ You've got me laughing while I sing_

_ You've got me smiling when I sleep_

_ And I can see this unraveling_

_ Your love is where I'm falling_

_ But please don't catch me_

_ So now you see_

_ Why I'm scared_

_ I can't open up my heart without a care_

_ But here I go_

_ It's what I feel_

_ And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_ But you're so hypnotizing_

_ You've got me laughing while I sing _

_ You've got me smiling when I sleep_

_ And I can see this unraveling_

_ Your love is where I'm falling_

_ So please don't catch me_

_ And if this is love_

_ Then please don't break me_

_ I'm giving up_

_ So just catch me_

After she finished singing, the audience burst into cheering and gave her a standing ovation. Chad was completely surprised at how well she sang. Then they moved on to the second and final section, the infamous question & answer section.

"Okay, it's time for the last section of the pageant, the question and answer section. Now the question, is, what does the 4th of July mean to you?" he asked. "First up, Tawni Hart."

"That's easy: freedom, liberty, and half off at major department stores," said Tawni.

"It means that we would remember and thank our forefathers," said Martha.

"It means that we thank our forefathers for this country." Portlyn's answer was basically the same as Martha's. Sonny had something different to say.

"I think that today is about having fun, remembering who fought for us, and this country. This country would not be here today if it wasn't for our forefathers and the people who fought for our freedom," Sonny stated. After that, the judges voted.

"Okay, it's time to tally the votes." He took one of the slips of paper from Nico's hand. "One vote for Tawni Hart." He took another slip of paper from Grady's hand. "One vote for Sonny Munroe." Tawni was shocked that Grady didn't vote for her. Now it was time for the tie braking vote. They all waited anxiously for him to announce the winning vote. Mr. Condor took a slip of paper from the final voting judge, Chad. "And the winner is…. Sonny Munroe!" he announced. Sonny's jaw dropped because she was surprised that Chad had actually voted for her. Tawni had pouted that she lost, while Martha and Portlyn were crying that they didn't win. Sonny was overjoyed that she had been crowned this year's Miss Liberty. She rushed over to hug Grady and thank him. Sonny thanked Chad and without thinking twice, she hugged him. They pulled away awkwardly.

"Hey, Sonny. There's been something I've been wanting to ask you," he said.

"Shoot," Sonny said.

"Will you go with me to the dance tonight?" he asked. Without even thinking, she said "Yes." He had a feeling tonight was going to go well.

**(Later that evening)**

"Hey, Sonny, you look, um, nice," he complimented nervously. _Nice? That's all you can say? C'mon, Cooper, be a man,_ he thought. She was wearing a strapless flowing dress that went down to her ankles and smoky eyeshadow and mascara.

"Uh, thanks," she said nervously. From her dressing room, they walked to his car, and drove down to Venice Beach in complete and utter silence. When they got there, it was already 7:30. They started dancing to "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha. They kept dancing until their feet hurt. Suddenly, "Hot n' Cold" by Katy Perry changed to "What You Mean to Me" by Sterling Knight. Chad had went up to the DJ booth and requested it. "Oh, I love this song," she exclaimed.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. She took his hand and they started slow dancing.

_I can't blame you for thinking that_

_ You never really knew me at all_

_ I tried to deny you but nothing_

_ Ever made me feel so wrong I thought_

_ I was protecting you from everything that_

_ I go through but I know that we got lost along the way_

_ Here I am _

_ With all my heart I hope you understand_

_ I know I let you down_

_ But I'm never gonna make that mistake _

_ Again you brought me closer to who I really am_

_ Come take my hand_

_ I want the world to see_

_ What you mean to me_

They kept dancing, and then Sonny put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as they kept dancing. All of a sudden, a spotlight shone down on them, and everyone backed away to see them dance. They kept dancing, completely unaware that they were the only two dancing. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and they started staring into each other's eyes. They leaned in closer and closer until their faces were centimeters apart. _C'mon Cooper, just tell her,_ he thought. Sonny was thinking the exact same thing.

"I love you," they whispered in unison. Then both of them leaned even farther in and they kissed. Sparks flew as they kissed. Chad pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist, and Sonny snaked her arms around his neck. They pulled apart after about 25 seconds. They heard an 'Awwww' coming from the crowd circled around them and several flashes from cameras. This was the best night both of them had in a long time.

**Okay, I admit this was a random story, but I feel it's gonna be another great story. Thx for reading!- Channy321**


End file.
